Lo más complicado y extraño
by Eienhy
Summary: Orihime recuerda la última vez que vio a Ulquiorra y la promesa que hicieron entonces... la de una vida juntos... Ulquiorra x Orihime x Ichigo/ Renji x Rukia


**Lo más complicado y extraño.**

La última vez que lo vi fue en una noche despejada durante un paseo por las calles del Rungokai. Una noche tranquila pero un poco calurosa. Habíamos ido a visitar a Kukkaku san y a Ganju san, el ambiente era ameno, pero en un momento decidí salir y pasear un poco sola.

Lo encontré cerca de la puerta oeste, su figura me fue inconfundible, aun en la oscuridad, de hecho la luna de esa noche, iluminado su rostro, me trajo muchos recuerdos.

-Ulquiorra san-murmuré cuando estuve a diez pasos de él, sin poderlo creer todavía.

-Mujer-dijo él y en la comisura de sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, al menos eso creí.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-dando un paseo-contestó.

Viéndolo, me di cuenta, era él sin duda, y también había cambiado. Su piel era clara pero no blanca como el papel y las lágrimas de sus mejillas habían desaparecido.

-¿estuviste aquí durante la guerra?

-sí-dijo. Ahora eran tiempos de paz, la Sociedad de las almas había repelido la amenaza y este mundo como el humano estaban a salvo. Pero a él no parecía importarle demasiado-¿qué haces aquí?

Instintivamente y sin entenderlo yo misma, escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda y me puse nerviosa.

-¿No has muerto o sí?-preguntó.

-No-dije- yo… he venido a visitar a alguien.

-Ya veo.

La verdadera razón era que había ido era a anunciar mi compromiso a los familiares de mi futuro esposo. Pero por alguna razón no quería que él lo supiera, detrás de mi espalda mi mano derecha escondía a la izquierda, en la cual relucía el anillo de compromiso.

-Ul…Ulquiorra san, me alegra que estés bien.

-Tenía que estarlo-dijo mirándome con sus orbes esmeralda de una manera que no creí jamás ver en él-mi alma no fue al infierno y tampoco fue eliminada… mi alma se salvó…

-¡Qué bueno!

-…porque me enamore de ti.

Como siempre sus palabras lograban golpearme, me aturdían como nada existente en el mundo.

-por eso mi alma fue perdonada-continuó- en el último momento, un shinigami guió mi camino hasta aquí. Pero no es todo- me miró quitándome el aliento- también tendré la oportunidad de reencarnar como un humano común, y eso es porque hay alguien en ese mundo que me ama, o al menos lo hizo.

Su mirada se clavó en mí. Yo lo sabía en el fondo de mi corazón, ya sabía que, me enamoré de él. En aquel tiempo quería tocar su corazón, quería que descubriera el mío, y de pronto mis sueños de amor habían cambiado radicalmente.

-Ulquiorra san…

-¿me equivoco?

-…No… yo te amo-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que las pensará, inmediatamente me tape la boca con ambas manos descubriendo así el anillo de mi dedo.

Ulquiorra san me miró sin atisbo de sorpresa, en realidad parecía que daba por hecho mi reacción. Estiró su mano hacia mí, y por fin pude alcanzarla, sus dedos estaban fríos pero al mismo tiempo me infundían una calidez que no esperaba.

De pronto tenía un nudo en la garganta, me sentí igual que en aquel tiempo, atrapada entre dos amores, mis decisiones comenzaban a flaquear, ahora que lo había encontrado de nuevo.

-¿Ahora, estás dudando?- me preguntó oportunamente, definitivamente nada escapaba a su mirada.

-yo…- sí, estaba dudando, casarme o no hacerlo, de pronto algo que me había hecho inmensamente feliz dejaba de hacerlo.

-No tienes porqué-dijo con firmeza- tu felicidad está aquí- con su mano libre señalo el anillo en mi dedo.

-Ulquiorra Kun…

-nos encontramos en el lugar y tiempo adecuados para conocernos y enamorarnos, pero nos encontramos en el lugar y tiempo equivocado para vivir ese amor. No te preocupes, sé que me amas, y sé que lo amas a él también, está bien, lo comprendo y lo acepto, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar mi realidad.

Suspiró y miró nuestras manos un momento en silencio antes de continuar.

-reencarnaré- afirmó- aún me queda un tiempo aquí, hasta que llegue mi turno. Así que muere y reencarna tú también. Quiero encontrarme contigo en esa nueva vida.

Sonreí.

-¡Sí!

La última vez que lo vi fue la única vez que me besó. Y dejó su voz haciendo eco en mi corazón.

"-Hasta entonces, sé feliz."

-o-o-o-

-Orihime san, ¿todo bien?

-Sí, Renji san. Solo estaba recordando… esa es la puerta oeste ¿verdad?

-ah, sí ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

-¡quítale esos dibujos espantosos de enfrente a mi hijo!-gritó Ichigo haciéndome girar el rostro.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Mis dibujos son educativos!-dijo Rukia golpeándolo con el plumón con el que había dibujado-Hay que estimularlo tempranamente para que no sea tan idiota como su padre.

-¡Maldita, ¿qué estás diciendo?!

-Vaya, nunca cambiaran-suspiró Renji san

-creo que no-dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a mi esposo.

-Ichigo-dije- es el conejito Chapi ¿cómo no va a gustarte?

-¡NO la defiendas!

-vamos, venimos a que Renji san y Rukia chan conocieran a nuestro bebé no te pongas así.

-pero…

-hazle caso a tu mujer, Ichigo-dijo Renji- yo sé lo que te digo.

-¿qué estás insinuando, Renji?-dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie y amenazando con el dedo al pelirrojo que volteo a ver a Ichigo de manera significativa.

-tú estás perdido- se burló Ichigo acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la espalda-para tu mala suerte yo tengo a la mejor mujer de mundo.

Te amo, Ichigo, te amo tanto que me duele el pecho de solo pensar que no sea así. Pero… a pesar de todo ese amor, a pesar de toda esta felicidad. Creo que no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice alguna vez.

Tal vez si viva 5 vidas, tal vez si me enamoré de ti en cada una de ellas, pero espero, de verdad espero que al menos una de ellas pueda ver y compartir mi corazón con el hombre que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta, ese amor que sin quererlo yo entró y fluye dentro de mí. Un amor que me enfrentó y me mostró un poco más de mí, que me enseño muchas cosas…

Soy feliz. Lo soy. Pero me doy cuenta… el amor es lo más complicado y extraño que existe…

¿No lo crees así?

* * *

Wola! Bueno fue un intento de Ulquihime/ Ichihime. Confieso que ambos me gustan, más el Ulquihime pero en vistas de que Tite no regresará al espada me invento escenarios jeje

Espero que les haya gustado, si, si, ya lo saben anímense y dejen un Review :D

ciao!


End file.
